Haikyuu!! Natter
Haikyuu!! Natter Haikyuu!! Natter, haikyuunatter, or hq!!natter are all fucking dead because @yamaguchi took most of the canon users. Basically, Haikyuu!! Natter is a community of natterers who enjoy the (gay ass) anime Haikyuu!! and indulge in discourse all the time, which includes (but is not limited to): * how perfect Sugawara Koushi is * kinkshaming Oikawa Tooru * how Kuroo Tetsuro is actually Kuroko Tetsuya * how everyone in Nekoma is a fucking furry (especially Lev) * how the reason @yamaguchi doesnt have a fucking Tsukishima to be with because she took the users @tsukishima and @tsukki * Oikawa vs Wakatoshi banter * Whether or not Oikawa gets kicked out of the pretty setters squad by Akaashi * Akaashi vs Oikawa (the first big discourse to arise) * Who's the best captain * Hogwarts AU * Who's the prettiest character * The gayest character (all of them) Apparently, Haikyuu!! Natter is in partnership with Jojonatter but I'm not sure about this because I have never met a Jojonatterer in my life. What is this "jojo"... Doesn't matter we married them, even if they don't know it. I'd write about the #nigglehorn meme thing but I never got that meme. The current top Haikyuu!! Natterers are @bokuaka and @akaashikeiji and are both fucking nerds jfc who let them do this. Officially, as of 8th January 2016, @bokuaka is the child of @bokuto and @akaashikeiji @bokuaka, despite accusations, is NOT a furry. they've never been a furry and its a claim without sources. Events The Rise of #Nigglehorn On January 1st, 2016 some members of Haikyuu!! Natter were talking about Hogwarts Haikyuu!! on skype and @bradical autocorrected muggles to niggles and then @akaashikeiji's phone corrected born to horn, thus creating the Nigglehorn, and it only escalated from there... After @fabi 's "death" via snorting milk from laughing at this, haikyuu!!natter vowed to make #nigglehorns the top trending topic...and succeeded. Also, Iwa-chan is the official defender of the Nigglehorns. Praise Mecha Iwa-chan. #BokutoKoutarou @Minako (who's cheating on us with the Jojos), decided on an end goal: to make #bokutokoutarou the top trending tag on natter. And succeded. With the help of haikyuu!!natter, Bokuto Koutarou had his own special day. Bless Bokuto, and his thighs as well. Ballies Natter user @asahi sinned, with the Natter "give me all the ballies." Haikyuu!!Natter, being the sins they are, made this a meme. During this time, @OikawaToru and @wakatoshi got married as well, with @haibalev as the priest and @akaashikeiji as best man (only being allowed this title if she let @OikawaToru back in the Pretty Setter Squad). A truly wild night for Haikyuu!!Natter. The Smell Discourse Somebody add screenshots I'm on my laptop right now. It all started from the Natter from @minako that said, "renat.if you.think this.man would.smell like.ketchup." People began to agree and disagree with this idea. And then, people began discussing what other characters would smell like as well. The only indisputable fact is that Kuroo smells like ketchup. (No he doesn't.) Debatable. Yaoi the Natter Hi, I'm @yamaguchi and I accidentally got people into Yaoi the Fanime (watch it, it's good) and now we have Yaoi the Fanime icons and Pittsburgh is my son. The Important Stuff If you need any Tsukkiyama fanfiction recommendations or just fanfictions with Yamaguchi in them contact @yamaguchi. Anyways, here's a link to a super kinky petplay Tsukkiyama fanfiction I bookmarked a while back thanks for reading. WAIT ALSO I have this kinky Shimada/Yamaguchi/Tsukishima fanfiction if you skip the first few paragraphs there's a lot of good ol' porn thanks for reading. Also here's a fanfiction where guacamole goes up Yamaguchi's ass thanks for reading. HOW COULD I FORGET THIS TSUKKIYAMA DADDY KINK ONE thanks for reading. Save Us We're all fcuking dead and only rise at night talking about whatever bullshit we can think about. "'tfw.. the haikyuu!! natter parties and memes all happen when i sleep, i only hear the legends of ballies"' -- @Bokuaka Category:Shitposters Category:Anime